


It's Luck That Closes Your Eyes

by germanjj



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 22:38:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1581953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germanjj/pseuds/germanjj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble about desire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Luck That Closes Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> written in August 2009

You stop.  
You will your body to cooperate, but he's standing so close, his heat bleeding into your skin. You close your eyes and wish for that moment to be over, but you know you only want more.

You swallow hard and you pray that he doesn't feel the tremble in your hands. Your fingertips slide over his skin, addicted to the feel of it, soft and warm. You close your eyes and ask for forgiveness while your fingers can't stop and you can't tear yourself away.

You hold your breath and remain still. You steady yourself on the wall and you know you should go. The voice in your head is screaming for you to leave but you stay.  
You can see a glimpse of him, can watch his hand move. You close your eyes and listen to his breathy moans, your heart thrumming in your chest.

It's your luck that you close your eyes. That you don't see the heat in his, don't see him biting his lips not to scream out your name. It's your luck that you don't know that he left the door ajar for you.

Because he's your brother. And everything you ever wanted.


End file.
